shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fredsabi
Fredsabi is the slash ship between Wasabi and Fred from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Fred and Wasabi know each other from SFIT, where Wasabi is a student while Fred a mascot and an non-student. Fred had once asked Wasabi if he could make an invisible sandwich, despite being told by his friend that it isn't possible and that the requested idea is more like science fiction. They are friends with Go Go, Honey Lemon, Tadashi Hamada and their newest friend Hiro Hamada. When Tadashi died in a fire, they and the girls try to help Hiro through his grief, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. To being Tadashi's killer to justice, they agree to become a superhero team. Fred is exited about the idea, being a fan boy, while Wasabi's timid-nature has him a little scared but doesn't let it stop him from his friends. When it is time for them to face Yokai, Baymax carries both of them with "his" arms while Hiro, Go Go and Honey Lemon ride on the robot's back. After the masked villain was reviled to be their believed to be dead professor and as Hiro gets Baymax to hurt the man, the two along with Go Go try to stop the robot. TV Series On Rival Week both Fred and Wasabi were picked to guard the collage's cafeteria so they can make sure that their rival school doesn't get the chance to pull their side of the week's traditional prank. While their school work on a way to steal their statue. Because the two were too caught in their conversation, they failed to notice their expected "guests" who got the jump on them before "making" Fred and Wasabi part of their prank. By morning they were found to be taped to the building and body painted to look like unicorns. On Wasabi's birthday Fred used his limo as the vehicle to take Wasabi out on his big day, while the rest of the team went to retrieve his car from the bay and fixed it up, as a present. Fred wasn't too keen on why Wasabi wants his friend to take him, knowing that it will be bull for him, Fred didn't let it stop him from making sure that Wasabi enjoys his birthday. When Karmi's fanfic on the team had gotten Fred into a faze where he comes up with ship names, for the team and two of their villain enemies that have teamed up with each other, most of Fred's BH6 team ship titles were on Wasabi. As he believes that his friend is to be a fan favorite, despite knowing Wasabi's timid-like nature. Fanon While Fred and Wasabi appear to be polar opposites, it hasn't stopped people from shipping them. Fredsabi is one of the well liked slash ships within the Big Hero 6 fandom, beside Fredashi and Tadsabi, since they are close to each other's ages, while Hiro's young makes both Hirozilla and Hirosabi less popular and more viewed as friendship ships than slash ships. On AO3, Fredzilla is the third most written relationship for Fred and Wasabi. It also has 17 fics written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Wasabi/Fred tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The ship's commonly used title was mentioned in the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, Fan Friction, by Fred. ** Fred believed Wasabi to be a fan favorite. * Fred is the one that gave Wasabi his nickname that he commonly goes by, rather than his own given name. Then though he wasn't happy with the reminder that he had spilled wasabi on his shirt once. Gallery Fredsabi - Everyone, to Fred's house!.png Fredsabi - Food Fight.png Fredsabi - Ketchup.png Navigation